cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
Werewolves, also known as Lycanthropes, are a race of partially-human supernatural creatures, able to morph into a combination of human and wolf. Characteristics Werewolves are humanoid carnivores, the ultimate combination of wolves and humans. They feed on prey found nearby. When they devour the flesh of victim they leave a recognizable trace on the prey: they always eat the heart, although they do sometimes eat more of the body. The transformation only occurs after one bites a victim, the way Werewolves continue the spread of lycanthropy. Appearance In their wolf form, their bodies change rapidly, changing into a fitting definition of predators. Their nails increase to sharp, long claws, fangs increase in size and eyes resemble those of a wolf rather than of a human. Powers and Abilities * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- A Werewolf's strength is much greater than a human. They can easily overpower humans and can rip flesh and break bones. * Super Speed '- Werewolves can move very fast; they are able to move from place to place in seconds. * 'Super Agility '- Their agility is greater than humans, often allowing them to perform incredible jumps and sprints. * 'Super Senses '- All Werewolves are able to see better than humans in darkness, similar to actual wolves, their sense of smell and hearing is equally enhanced. * 'Super Stamina '- Werewolves do not tire easily. * '''Longevity '- While they are not immortal, they age at a slower rate than humans and are able to live for centuries before dying of old age. * 'Minimal Invulnerability '- Werewolves can't be killed by conventional means and weapons. Weapons made of silver however, can kill them. * 'Shapeshifting '- Werewolves transform into a human-wolf hybrid only under a full moon, though older more powerful Werewolves can change at any time. * 'Regeneration '- Werewolves can regenerate all non-lethal damage. Werewolves can even heal damage that would be fatal to humans. Even if they are turned into a Werewolf after suffering such an injury, they can heal. '''Weaknesses * Silver '- A Werewolf's main weakness is their vulnerability to silver or any substance containing silver, as they can be killed with a silver knife or bullet. Contact with silver will hurt them. * '''Decapitation '- Beheading is fatal to Werewolves. '''Notable Werewolves * 'Gilles Garnier '- Gilles Garnier lived outside the French town of Dole and was essentially a hermit. A while after Garnier’s residence began, children from the town began to disappear or to turn up dead, mutilated and dissected. * 'Jacques Roulet '- Reportedly, in 1598, some men had come upon the mutilated body of a boy in the woods. Two wolf-like creatures were spotted tearing at the body, but took off as the men approached. The men pursued them, following their bloody tracks until they lost them. At the same time, the men spotted Roulet, bloody and half-naked, crouching in the woods nearby. * 'The Werewolf of Ansbach '- In 1685, Ansbach in Germany was part of the Holy Roman Empire. The district was faced with an actual wolf which was killing and eating their livestock and eventually made the step up to killing people. The terrified citizens were certain that not only was the culprit a Werewolf, but that the wolf was really the town’s former mayor. * 'The Werewolves of Poligny '- A traveler passing through the French town of Poligny who was attacked by a Werewolf. The traveler fought the beast, wounding it and causing it to flee. The man followed the blood trail left by the injured beast, and it led him to the door of a house in which a woman was binding her husband’s injured arm. The traveler was suspicious, and he reported the entire incident to the authorities who captured the man and tortured him. Michel Verdun confessed that he was a Werewolf. Lastly, he named two other men who were also Werewolves, Pierre Bourgot and Philibert Montot. * 'Peter Stubbe '- Peter Stubbe, a farmer in the Rhineland, lived just outside of the town of Bedburg during a time when there was a huge amount of political and religious upheaval. The part of Germany where Stubbe lived had been laid waste during the Cologne War between Catholics and Protestants. Now citizens of the town were being killed, and rumors began to circulate about a wolf-like creature roaming around killing both people and livestock. Category:Races Category:Hunger-based